


Nightmare

by Eban98



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eban98/pseuds/Eban98
Summary: There was once a game about murderers and possessed animatronics. That was something from Earth, right? Just a tale someone decided to tell... then, how did they get here? That's the question Keith wants to answer before he gets lost in his own nightmares or worst: he gets killed by them...
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... how did this happen? I don't know hahaha. Did I think this is a good idea? Maybe, let's see. Am I going to keep going? Surely.

**“Nightmare”**

His head was spinning. He felt dizzy and his vision was blurry. The only he could see was light above him. Was that the sun? Maybe it was… no, this was too close, so that he could touch it. Keith tried to lift his hand, but he couldn’t do it because something was holding it tightly. Keith looked down to find himself sit, hands, and feet bound to the seat.

“What is this?” He said. Keith shook his head to wake up.

He tried to free himself more than once, trying harder and harder, but it was useless. He was tightly bound to the seat. Where was he? He looked around but everything was darkness, except for the single light above his head. He tried to escape again. What was holding him, to begin with? Were those chains? No, of course not. Metal ties? Maybe.

“Daah, this doesn’t have any sense.” He kept trying without success until he felt so tired, he rested his head on the seatback. He tried to relax, so to stay calm and focus. There should be another way out of there. What if he tried to communicate with his Lion?

Keith closed his eyes and looked for her. He called the Red Lion several times… or, it had to be the Black Lion? He opened his eyes, suddenly wondering where was he, how had he gotten in there? And…

“How long I’ve been here?”

Keith straighten his head, and suddenly there was a wood table in front of him, and on the other side there was a rare figure. It looked so much like a robot, but its appearance resembled something else. Maybe an animal; a badly damaged and darken animal. What seemed to be its skin, was broken and split up, revealing some kind of skeleton underneath. Wasn’t like anything he’d seen before. That humanoid figure had two eyeless sockets, and an open enlarged mouth showing sharp teeth. It was still, with his head down and his whole body curved. It seemed to be deactivated, and yet, the few light was enough to make it look scary. Keith wet his mouth and tried to get free. A voice next to him scared him.

“ _Subject… Prepared.”_ Keith looked at it immediately. Next to him there was some kind of screen. There was no image, except for a white line. When the voice spoke again, that line followed the sound waves. “ _Beginning sequence in three… two… one…”_

The screen started playing some weird noise. It was kind of like radio interference, alongside a vibration. Keith stared at it a few moments, and he wondered if that could be some sort of torture planned by his captor, whoever it was. After several seconds the noise stopped and everything turned silent again. Keith chuckled, he took air and tried again to be free. He was pulling so hard… until he heard a noise in front of him. He looked up and met with the robot, still deactivated at the other side of the table. Keith kept with what he was doing and the screen spoke again.

“ _Subject… Prepared.”_ Keith looked at it again. “ _Beginning sequence in three… two… one…”_

That noise played again, and Keith could only feel more confused. What was the meaning of this? He tried to free his arms again, though he had already noted it was useless. He then started bouncing his body trying to make the seat fall, but it didn’t work either. Keith looked up, and he froze.

The robot, who at first was lying down, now fully straightened up, with its head looking right to him. Keith refused to believe that that thing moved by itself. Surely it was like this from the beginning and he didn’t notice. Still, he felt nervous now. Keith closed his eyes and tried to relax. This had to be a bad dream and he’d woke up soon. He had to do so.

“ _Subject… Prepared. Beginning sequence in three… two… one…”_

Keith opened his eyes when the noise returned. This time the light above him started flickering.

“No, no, ¡no!”

Keith look to the light, unable to do anything else. Then he looked down to the robot and he petrified. The robot had now to white shining pupils inside its eyes, and Keith felt like the robot was looking directly at him. But it couldn’t be. None of this could be real… yet, it felt that way. No matter what he did, he was stocked to the seat, and now that thing in front of him was moving.

“ _Subject… prepared.”_

“Shut up!” Keith shouted.

“ _Three… two… one…_ ”

The noise return and Keith looked at the robot. He felt scared, and when he realized he was scared he got upset and looked at the robot ready to fight back.

“Come on!” he shouted. “What are you gonna do? Huh?”

The noise then changed. It turned deeper, a whistle appeared, then it stopped. Keith looked at the screen next to him, then, he looked back and the robot stood up fast, making some horrible screech. He threw away the table and attacked Keith. Keith screamed as the robot roared at him and raised its hands to hit him.

His vision turned blurry again and Keith closed his eyes. He kept screaming several seconds, waiting for an attack that never came. He opened the eyes and looked up, and there was nothing close to him. The robot was gone, and the table returned to its place.

“What the fuck!” He yelled, still anxious.

He looked around him looking for answers but there was nothing but darkness. He tried once again to get up, he needed to escape. He wasn’t planning to staying much more time. He had to stop once he felt tired, and the robot reappeared. No, it wasn’t the same. This one was bigger, and had more skin covering its skeleton, and yet, this one was much more horrific. Its mouth was bigger and so the teeth. Just like the previous one, it seemed to be turned off.

_“Subject…”_

“No! No, stop! Don’t do it!” He asked to the screen.

_“Three… two…”_

“Stop it!”

_“One…”_

The noise came back to normal. Keith looked at the robot carefully, fearing to live this experience one more time. The noise kept going, and the robot remained still. Keith felt some relief… until he blinked, and the robot was now straightened. His breathing quickened and Keith tried to move away from there.

“What…” He wet his throat. “What are you? What do you want?”

The robot didn’t answer.

“What do you want? What am I doing here?” He asked again. “Answer me!”

“ _Subject… prepared.”_

Keith looked at the screen in horror, then back to the robot. After the countdown, the noise played again, and then two purple shining eyes appeared on its eyes. The robot was awoken, thanks to the noise.

“What do you want from me?” He asked scared, not sure if he wanted to hear an answer, or not.

The robot stood abruptly, he roared and hit the table with its robotic hand. It crawled to Keith with its mouth opened and an arm raised ready to attack him. Keith closed his eyes again. And again, there was nothing. He thought the robot might’ve disappeared, but it didn’t. It froze right before hitting Keith and was still looking at him. Keith wanted to get away from it, to leave that place.

“ _Subject… prepared.”_ The robot started moving as soon as the voice talked.

“Please…” Keith begged.

“ _Three… two… one…”_

The noise changed again, turning deeper and with a kind of whistle. The robot roared and attacked Keith, opening its mouth to bit him. Keith closed his eyes feeling pain on his head. He screamed until the pain disappeared. Then he looked and the robot was gone.

“Please…” He raised his voice. “Please… Stop!” He felt tired… and now there was a third robot in front of him.

“No…” He was starting to cry. “No… Stop…”

“ _Subject… prepared.”_

“No! No! Please! Stop it!”

“ _… Two… one…”_

This time, the robot was a deformed creature. It had the same skeleton, but its jaw was larger and less humanoid. It wasn’t clear. The robot shook abruptly and stopped looked right at Keith with some red pupils. Keith was petrified.

“Please.” He closed his eyes and tears fell. “Leave me alone…”

“Subject…”

“No…”

“Prepared…”

“Please, stop! Heeelp! Somebody, help me!”

“Three…”

“Shiro!”

“Two…”

“Lance!”

“One…”

“Please… help me.”

The robot roared and attacked Keith.

…

It was an attack, just one after the other. Keith might’ve got unconscious several times, but he couldn’t tell, as the monsters were still in front of him, the noise was still there, and he was still trapped. It was a never-ending cycle full of horror, pain and no way out. The noise, the eyes, the roars and him being attacked. Every time he just felt more exhausted, and he had lost count of the times this was repeating. He had stopped crying long ago, he couldn’t take it anymore…

…

…

…

Then a distant echo.

Keith could barely keep his eyes open. He heard it again and forced himself to look up. He was surprised that the table and the monsters were gone, as well as the screen next to him. He heard the echo again and he looked around him, but there was nothing else. Then, the light above him flickered.

“…No…” He looked up. “No…”

Then a jingle. Keith looked down, and far away from him, he might’ve seen a blue light. Not like the robot’s eyes, it was different, like a star. In jingled again, and the light became bigger. Then he heard his name.

“What?”

The light was getting brighter and brighter until he was able to see a tunnel. He heard his name again.

“Who are you?” He asked scared. “What do you want!?”

A human figure appeared before him, and he stopped feeling scared.

“ _Keith… can you hear me?”_

“Who are you?”

“ _Keith… follow my voice…”_

“I-I don’t understand…”

_“Keith, do you know who I am?”_

The figure got close to him, and it turned into a person.

“Lance? I-is that you?”

He smiled. “ _Yeah…_ It’s me, can you hear me?”

“Yeah… I-I see you” Keith finally felt relieved.

“Great… C’mon Keith, let’s get you outta here.”

He stood up and walked away from him.

“N-no! Don’t leave!”

Lance turned. “Keith, we have to go.”

“But I can’t!”

Lance walked back to him and got on his knees. “Keith, you can. Trust me.”

“No… I can’t… I…”

“Relax… focus on me… look.”

Lance held Keith’s hands. He looked down and found himself free. “Ya’ see? You’re free now! Come on, I’ll take you out of here.”

He helped Keith to stand up. After being so long in the same position, he felt weak and struggled to stand up, but once he did it, he started walking.

“That’s it!” Said Lance, guiding him through the tunnel. “C’mon. Let’s go home.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I want that…”

They started following the light, which Keith felt was getting closer with every step; then the noise reappeared, and Keith turned backward terrified.

“Keith, there’s nothing to fear.”

“But, Lance! They’re still behind me!”

Keith looked back once more, and met the three monsters standing in the darkness, staring at him with their shining pupils. Keith was able to see their metal bodies moving, and he felt scared again. His legs trembled and he fell to his knees.

“Keith! I gotta go.”

“They’re coming after me! They’re coming after me!”

He kept looking back, feeling that they were getting closer and eventually would capture him again, but Lance held his face and made him look at him.

“Keith… listen to my voice… follow me… please. Come with me. Everything’s alright. Trust me.”

He wanted to argue, he wanted to look back but was scared of doing so… but he was able to feel Lance’s touch. He was real. He was there.

“Y-yeah…”

Lance helped him to stand up and kept guiding him through the tunnel. Soon the light spread across the darkness, and Keith had to close his eyes. He held tightly to Lance, to make sure he didn’t disappear and kept walking.

“Almost there. Just a little further.”

The light blinded Keith so much that his eyes hurt. He covered himself, while the jingle reappeared and deafened him…

…

Once more, Keith felt disoriented and with blurry sight. He realized he wasn’t sitting anymore, but laying on something. He felt hands in his face and a sort of helmet taken off his head. Several connectors off his face. Somebody held his face and made him look, but he didn’t recognize him, everything around him were just blurry shapes and colors, and he couldn’t hear anything. He closed his eyes and lifted his arms. Slowly, his hands reached his face and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, he met Shiro looking at him and calling him. Keith reached him with his hand, making sure he wasn’t an illusion… and he wasn’t, because he held his hand.

“…Shiro… Is that really you?”

“Yes! Welcome back!”

“What?”

Next to him were Allura and Coran. The three of them seemed clearly relieved, then he heard more voices.

“Easy there, buddy.” It was Hunk.

“Yeah, yeah! Let me see him!” That was Lance. He jumped off a bed just like Keith’s, and he took off a helmet. He almost fell, but Pidge and Hunk caught him.

“Keith? My buddy, are you alright?”

He didn’t answer. He looked at his hands, not believing that the nightmare was over. He tried to get up, but his body wasn’t strong enough. Shiro and Allura helped him to sit up. Keith moved his legs, and let them hangover. He stared at his hands again, he looked at his friends open-mouthed trying to focus. His friends were talking to him, but he wasn’t listening… and then he started laughing.

“I’m free…” He said. “I’m free.” Then the laughter turned to cry. Somebody hugged him tightly, but he couldn’t tell who was it. “It was horrible… I-I thought I’d stay there forever…” He grabbed the arm holding him and embraced it.

“It’s all over.” Said Shiro. “You’re back.”

He was free now, he should’ve felt relieved, but he was worried as those eyes were still on his mind, ready to jump at him.

“I still see them… I still see them…” said Keith opening the eyes.

“I know, but it’s over now.”

Keith stopped crying but held even more. He was still scared, tired and hurt, but he also knew that he was no longer in danger. Whatever he had just witnessed, it was gone. His strengths left him and he fainted.

“Keith!” shout Shiro catching him.

“It’s alright!” said Allura. “It’s alright, he just needs to rest.”

Shiro took Keith in his arms. “Okay,” he said not so sure. “Okay. Let’s take him to his room.”

“Understood.” Said Hunk. He and Pidge left the room. Lance approached them.

“Is he gonna be okay?”

Allura sighed. “We’ll have to wait until he wakes up. It’s been so long.”

“I know.” He lowered his head.

“Hey,” said Shiro. “Relax. You made it, Lance. You brought him back.”

“Yeah… yeah, I think I did.” He smiled. “I’ll give Pidge and Hunk a hand.”

“Okay.”

Lance left. “Do you really think it’s over?” Asked Coran.

“I hope so, Coran.” Said Shiro looking down at Keith. “I hope so.”

…


End file.
